1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for facilitating imaging, and, more particularly, to a method for providing imaging substance for use in an imaging device via a virtual replenishment of a supply of imaging substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device typically has associated therewith a supply item, such as for example, an ink supply tank, an ink jet cartridge, a toner tank, or electrophotographic process (EP) cartridge, that stores a supply of an imaging substance, such as for example ink or toner, that is consumed during an imaging process. Examples of such an imaging device include an ink jet printer and/or copier, or an electrophotographic printer and/or copier. During imaging with the imaging device, the amount of the imaging substance is depleted. Thus, eventually, once the imaging substance supply of the supply item is exhausted, the supply item typically is either discarded or is refilled. In either event, the consumer must provide a new supply of imaging substance in order to continue imaging. Typically, the new supply of imaging substance is acquired by the purchase of additional imaging substance, or the purchase of an entirely new supply item. In either case, the purchasing process can inconvenience the consumer due to inherent delays in the purchasing process. For example, even when a vendor has the item, i.e., imaging substance or supply item, in stock, the consumer either must go to the vendor to obtain the desired item, or await the delivery of the desired item. Also, proper refill or disposal of a spent supply item can be an inconvenience to a consumer.
What is needed in the art is a method for providing imaging substance for use in an imaging device via a virtual replenishment of the supply of imaging substance.